Hand of Mata Nui
The Hand of Mata Nui '''is an organization that serves in the name of Mata Nui. Pre-Creation In the Pit, a hero named Ion was morphed into a gigantic compound being with Skorpix. He ruled over the pit, and several Pit Guardians helped him- one named Guardian, a changed Makuta, and another named Melnox. Guardian had an antimutant armor piece on, a creation of Ion's that allowed one to not be affected by Pit Mutegen. Two matoran came, one named Dark and another named Echo. Echo and Dark were both mutated- Dark into a birdlike thing(which he still is) and Echo, who was changed so he had mutant claw feet. Melnox later sacrificed himself to help the matoran- to unmutate them- But Echo secretly admired Melnox' amazing hunting skills and went on a quest to save him, in which he succeeded. Later, there was a giant explosion in the pit, and Ion was changed to normal. Skorpix, too, became his own being. Ion warred with him for a while until another Explosion happened and the matoran, Ion, and the guardians were sent to the shores of... Voya Nui! Voya Nui On Voya Nui, one of Skorpix' unnamed demonic soldiers teamed up with an Ex-Dark Hunter Skakdi named Zoth to destroy Ion and the others. But then, strangely, Nidhiki's spirit showed up- as if someone used a mask to resurrect him. Zoth had been humiliated by Nidhiki so he hated him, but secretly he was scared of Nidhiki. Nidhiki decided to repent for his horrible actions and helped Ion against the makuta being and Zoth. He made Zoth see an illusion of a gigantic beetle, which, unknown to Zoth, was real. The others defeated Skorpix' soldier, who, it turned out, had been wearing the Prototype Ignika. The mask fell on the giant beetle and it turned into Toa Scarapar. The Toa helped Ion against Zoth, who, eventually gave up and joined Ion on his quest to gather an organization of good beings- one committed to serving the will of Mata Nui. Creation Guardian, who had, in the past, known the Guardians of the Mask of Time, found them and had them give him a bit of time energy in case of an emergency. Guardian then gathered together everyone on Voya Nui from the pit- (and Zoth, Nidhiki, and Scarapar) and made a pact- creating the Hand of Mata Nui. The Death of a Legend As the Hand rose in popularity, more people joined, including Melnox' long lost brother, Silencer. Another member was Blaze, a famous adventurer who Ion had known centuries ago. Blaze met someone named Tahhiti, a beastial toa who wanted Blaze to join him, because, Blaze, too, was a beastial toa. Blaze instead convince Tahhiti to join him in the Hand. Yet another member was Morak, a spy for the Hand who pretended to be on Skorpix' side. Morak was found out, eventually, and he and Guardian battled Skorpix- but both were killed. Skorpix then kept their armor in his secret room in The Tower of Dreams. Ion was named, by the power of Guardian's spirit, still existing in the Timestream, the new Hand Leader. Silencer was made second in command, and Melnox third. Many missions have been carried out to try and rescue the armor of these legendary members, but none have been successful. Blast joined the hand sometime before the Corpsian War- exact date unknown. Later, Shardak joined the Hand and Blast trained him to became an expert fighter. Corpsian War The Corpsian War is one of the more famous Hand of Mata Nui missions, beginning with Shardak and Blast leaving for Voidrealm, with Silencer and Melnox, and were attacked by Corpsians. In the War, Blast fought against Shadowbringer. The battle was won by the Hand but Silencer, after killing The Fury, was beheaded by Flareus and killed. Toa Akknu was revealed to be an Elemental Prince named Iceirax in this battle. Skorpix' servants brought his body back to the Tower of Dreams at the end. War of Dracabra's Claw The War of Dracabra's Claw took place in Sector 12, and abandoned Island with primitive means of transportation favored by the Hand, known as Lines. Many were wounded in this battle, and Ion and Melnox were killed and sent to the Pre-Complete Death Dimension. Nidhiki disappeared and was sent to the dimension also. Many were wounded because the 11th Messenger, the God of Shadows, was on the side of Skorpix. Skorpix' side also took a toll, but there were no deaths. General Dracabra was split into the four beings Flareus, Windeus, Skorpix, and Banrax. Current Events This section is kept up to date depending on what is happening with the Hand. When something is replaced in this section it will be moved one section up. Blast is currently leading the Hand with Shardak's help. Blast, Nevox, Atarus, Silver, and Dust are all on a mission to find out what Skorpix is doing. Trivia *The hand was made up of members of the old organizations: the '''Hand of Artakha and the Order of Mata Nui. List of Members *Ion (deceased) *Melnox *Kyhrex *Blast *Shardak *Silencer (deceased) *Melnox (deceased) *Nidhiki (Spirit) (deceased) *Tahhiti *Blaze *Atarus *Nevox *Viri *Echo *Dark Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:First Multiversal Civil War Saga Category:Second Multiversal Civil War Saga Category:Hand of Mata Nui